The Reunion of Stuph!
by PsychoCrazyEstrellasKittie
Summary: The Zelda characters from Termina and Hyrule meet together in Hyrule Field! They decide to have...A PARTY! Insane factor included. Please R/R!
1. The beginning...(of the end?)

a/n: Wheeeeeeeeeee!!! MUCCA IS BACK!! With a PRETTY NEW NAME!!! OiOIOIOI!!! This is an insanity fic. Be afraid...very...AFRAID!!! mUAHAHAHEHE!!! It's sorta a whole Zelda reunion taking place...in Hyrule Field! YAY!! Please R/R!!!  
  


  
The Reunion of Stuph!  


(The sun rises. Rooster caws. We see our favorite Zelda sitting in a circle in Hyrule Field...Link has just called them...for a reunion!)  
  
Link: Hello. We are here today...to see me.  
  
Ruto: Oioiooi! YES!!!  
  
Malon: Shut the cow up.  
  
Ruto: Cow?  
  
Malon: Yes.  
  
Link: (clears throat) ANYWAYS, I decided to have a reunion.   
  
Mido: How can it be a reunion if I've never met half these people before?  
  
(Link smacks Mido unconscious.)  
  
Link: Yes, well, I wanted to get you together for a sort of...party.  
  
Navi: Party? PARTY! And you invited me? Awww...thanks!  
  
Link: Actually, you followed me here.  
  
Tatl: He likes me more, anyways.  
  
Navi: No he likes me more! I didn't steal Epona.  
  
Tatl: Well, I didn't always go around going "HEY HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!"  
  
Navi: Glitter fight!  
  
Link: You do that. Anyways, on with the party.  
  
Ganondorf: Why am I here?   
  
Skull Kid: Eeewww...you're a me wannabe.  
  
Ganondorf: WHAT IN NAYRU'S NAME IS THAT????!!!  
  
Link: What, now?  
  
Ganondorf: THAT!!!! WTF? (points)  
  
Link: That? That's just Mikau.  
  
Ganondorf: I don't like it.  
  
Nabooru: I don't like YOU, Crappyity crap crap interwoven monkey!  
  
Saria: That was uncalled for.  
  
Zelda: I agree.  
  
Nabooru: With who?  
  
Zelda: The voices...they speak to me.   
  
Darunia: The rocks speak to me.  
  
Zelda: Really? What do they say?  
  
Darunia: They say... "Run run! Faster! Faster! Away, Carnivorous Beast! Eat us no more!"  
  
Kafei: You know what annoys me? I don't think anyone can pronounce my name right.  
  
Anju: That's silly, I'm sure they can.  
  
Kafei: The author pronounces it Calfy! Like I'm some sorta cow!  
  
Malon: Cows...Oooo...Baby...  
  
Ruto: You smell.  
  
Malon: I'M GONNA EAT YOU!!! FISH FISH FISH...  
  
Link: Girls, eh...lets try to calm it down a bit.  
  
Rauru: Calm. Ah. Inner sanctium.  
  
Link: Remember Rauru...when I saw your head? When I beat the last temple?  
  
Impa: It was in my temple, the Shadow Temple though...BECAUSE THE STUPID AUTHOR OF THIS FIC BEAT THE SPIRIT TEMPLE BEFORE THE SHADOW!!!  
  
Rauru: So?  
  
Link: Impa...the author didn't beat the temples. I did.  
  
Impa: As if, Link! You never lifted on of those fingers once!  
  
Ganondorf: Yeah! I demand a recount!  
  
Lulu: Errr...?  
  
Saria: Wow...I didn't know you could say ? !!! cool!  
  
Link: ?  
  
Ruto: ?  
  
Darunia: ?  
  
Malon: Cows...  
  
Saria: You messed it up you #@!%!$!  
  
Malon: Yes! I'm a non-conformist.  
  
Ruto: Ha! When pigs fly! You ALWAYS copy me.  
  
Skull Kid: Oh Farore! What the HELL IS THAT?  
  
Ganondorf: Yeah...there's something pink in the sky!  
  
Skull Kid: IT'S A PIG!!!  
  
Malon: Told you...Cows...  
  
Ruto: Shut up!  
  
Malon: Make me, fishy!  
  
(Another fight breaks out)  
  
Navi: We're done fighting. Anyways...LOOK! LISTEN!  
  
Link: WHAT IS IT?  
  
Navi: I've decided to take up a career as a rapper!   
  
Tatl: What is wrong with you? What?  
  
Navi: Yes...I'm gonna call myself...Navi D-C!  
  
Tael: That's horrible!  
  
Link: Well, Navi...say a few lines.  
  
Navi: YO, COOKIE DOUGH, LO, STOW, DA CASH, THEN MOW, IT FAST, LO LO LO, COOKIE DOUGH! WHERE MY HOME DAWGS AT!!!  
  
Mikau: Uh...don't come looking at the Indigo-Go's to tour with you.  
  
Link: Well, shouldn't we play Truth or Dare next?  
  
Saria: Well, maybe we should rap up this part.  
  
Link: ...Right. Stayed tune for more! Of The Reunion!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Truth Or Dare, Part One

The Reunion of Stuph, PART TWO!!  
  


Link: We're back.  
  
Ruto: Score! Truth or dare, right?  
  
Link: Right. Um, who should start!  
  
Malon: Mememememe! I'm gonna ask Ruto a question...Truth or Dare?  
  
Ruto: Truth.  
  
Malon: What's your favorite breed of cow?  
  
Ruto: COW?! WTF?!!!  
  
Malon: Yes, cow.  
  
Ruto: You need to seek help, fast.  
  
Malon: I've always liked Holsteins, myself...  
  
Darunia: Really? I've always been a Gersey guy...  
  
Link: Okay, erm, next...Ruto, you ask someone.  
  
Ruto: Okay, I ask you Link! Truth or Dare?  
  
Link: Dare!  
  
Ruto: I dare you to KISS ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: Oh, Din! That's the worst dare ever!  
  
Saria: You have to do it, Link.  
  
Zelda: The voices...they speak to me...they say..."Run, Link, Run! Away from the fish!"  
  
Ruto: Put a sock in it, Princie! Kiss me, Link!  
  
Zelda: Deja Vu.  
  
Darunia: Ah, yes. The Zelda cartoons.  
  
Zelda: How would you know? You weren't there!  
  
Darunia: I saw the tapes.  
  
Ruto: Just make him KISS ME!  
  
Saria: I suppose you have to do it, Link.  
  
Link: Yeah...  
  
(Walks over, pecks her on the cheek)  
  
Link: Icky icky FISH!  
  
Ruto: Awww...he's a sweetie...  
  
Link: Right. Truth or Dare. Saria?  
  
Saria: Ermmm...Truth.  
  
Link: Who do you...like?  
  
Saria: Darunia...he's a hottie. (coughs)  
  
Darunia: REALLY?!   
  
Saria: Erm, yeah. Um, Truth or Dare...Nabooru?  
  
Nabooru: Dare.  
  
Saria: I dare you too...go to Lon-Lon farm and attack a chicken a million times!  
  
Nabooru: Why...?  
  
Saria: I dunno...Talon will get mad...(snickers)  
  
Nabooru: Erm, okay. Before I go..Skull Kid, Truth or Dare?  
  
Skull Kid: Dare.  
  
Nabooru: I dare you too...bow to Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf: YES! YES!! You kick Link's @$$, Nabooru!  
  
(Skull Kid Bows)  
  
Skull Kid: I hate you! I hate you all!  
  
Nabooru: Right. I'll get on those chickens.  
  
(She walks away)  
  
Link: That was a bit mean, Saria.  
  
Saria: LO! Sorry!  
  
All except Saria: LO?  
  
Saria: Yeah, LO! I laughed out!  
  
Skull Kid: Yeah, yeah, okay...Truth or Dare, Anju?  
  
Anju: Erm...well...Truth.  
  
Skull Kid: What do you and Kafei DO at night?  
  
Anju: WHAT?! We erm, play...Video Games.  
  
Skull Kid: Which ones?  
  
Anju: Mostly, The Legend of Zelda A Link To The Past!  
  
Mucca: The BEST Zelda GAME (and best game!) EVER!!! (For SNES)  
  
Kafei: Whoa...I didn't know the author was here!  
  
Zelda: She's one of the voices...who speaks to me.  
  
Mucca: You didn't tell me there were OTHER ones! Who else is there?  
  
Zelda: Well, Elvis.  
  
Kafei: You AIN'T nothin' but a Hound Dog!  
  
Darunia: Who?  
  
Kafei: It's a song.  
  
Darunia: WHO?!  
  
Kafei: Uh, you, I guess.  
  
Darunia: Is that a threat?!  
  
(All of a sudden, Nabooru comes back cussing wildly.)  
  
Nabooru: WTF?!! I can't believe you made me do that, Saria, you @!$@$#%%!  
  
Saria: Uh-oh! Link, um...maybe we should end now!  
  
Link: Er...right. More of Truth or Dare next time!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Darunia goes a little...nuts

THE REUNION OF STUPH!!  
ooh baby...action packed!! ; )  
  


Link: We're back...and Nabooru's mad!!  
  
Nabooru: URGGHHH!! SARIA'S DEAD!!!  
  
Saria: Someone SAVE ME!!  
  
Darunia: I will...we can...be together...forever...  
  
Saria: What the hell? NO!  
  
Darunia: Hey...is that a threat?  
  
Nabooru: YES!!  
  
Saria: EEEEEEE!!!! (runs away screaming)  
  
Link: Errr...let's find another thing to do.  
  
Darunia: SPIN THE BOTTLE!!!  
  
Kafei: NOO!!!! You stupid rock!!  
  
Ganondorf: How about...ermmm...we ask Mucca stupid questions about her personal life?  
  
Mucca: No, that's alright.  
  
Ruto: I'm bored.  
  
Rauru: I'm hungry.  
  
Link: Okay, okay...  
  
Navi: OmyDinguesswhatguesswhat?????  
  
Link: What?  
  
Navi: Today...isawabirditwaspretty!!  
  
Anju: Why is she slurring all her words together?  
  
Darunia: She's drunk!!  
  
Navi:Nopenopenopenotevenalittlebitineverdrinkalchoholnoteverit'sbadbutithinklinkdoesyupisawhimoncebutdonttellhimohhe'shereuhoh  
  
Link: Navi...umm...fly away.  
  
Kafei: I want toooooo get away...I WANT TO FLY awwwwwaaaaaaayyyyyy..yeahhhhh yeahhhhh yeahhh....  
  
Darunia: WHERE?  
  
Kafei: It's a song.  
  
Darunia: WHERE?  
  
Kafei: Umm...to Termina, I guess.  
  
Darunia: WHAT? Hyrule ain't good enough for you? HUH?  
  
Ruto: Chill out, rock boy. Link loves me.  
  
Darunia: Who?  
  
Ruto: LINK!!  
  
Darunia: OH!! You are the weakest link goodbye...that show?  
  
Ruto: WHAT are you talking about?  
  
Darunia: That's the show?  
  
Ruto: Huh?  
  
Darunia: Don't laugh.  
  
Ruto: I'm not laughing.  
  
Darunia: I SAID STOP!!!  
  
Ruto: Ummm...(looks around for help)  
  
Mucca: Perhaps we oughta wrap things up.  
  
(everyone groans)  
  
Link: Alright, but I want a new installment soon!! See ya later, everyone!!  
  



End file.
